


Help me find you

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Laurel is upset with you when your job as a reporter comes before her.Part of my Valentine 2021 Event
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Reader, Laurel Lance / Reader, Laurel Lance x Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 4





	Help me find you

Laurel’s door seemed to move closer and closer. Like it was getting closer at an alarming speed. You were standing at the end of the hallway that led to her apartment. You hadn’t spoken to her for a few days but after what had happened today, you’d told yourself that you couldn't go on any longer with the both of you mad at each other.

She had said that she loved you and you had run off. It hadn’t occurred to you that she didn’t know you’d run off to try and get photos of the Arrow for your boss. She didn’t like the fact that your boss was trying to get photos and footage of the Arrow and when you’d seen her next the two of you had argued about everything for hours. You’d knocked on Laurel’s door as you thought and when she opened it you both stared at each other for a moment.

“Laurel.” You said and glanced around the hall, unable to find the right words to say anything.  
“(Y/N). I didn’t expect to see you tonight.” She muttered awkwardly. The two of you stared at each other for a long while and you could see a fond smile spreading on her face.  
"I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you." You said suddenly. She raised her eyebrows and for a moment she gave you a dubious look before splitting into a grin.  
“I love you too (Y/N). Do you want to come in? I was going to order take out.” She asked as she grabbed at your hand. You agreed and followed her into her apartment. “So, you want to watch an awful romance movie?” Laurel asked. You both turned to look at her tv as a new report on the Arrow and some sort of accident at the centre of town.  
“Do you need to go do a report on that or something?” Laurel asked.  
“No. I can just say I didn’t see the news.” You muttered quickly. She smiled as you sat on her sofa, waiting for her to pick a movie.


End file.
